Spirit Bound
by BrookeChook777
Summary: Rose x Adrian what more could you want. Rose will have to decide between the two But Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I was running as fast as I could, just trying to get to my destination without anybody seeing me. Yet I still think I could be running faster, I pushed my legs to go as fast as they could go; which turned out that it wasn't such a good idea because I tripped over my own feet. I'm a dhampir for goodness sake, I was trained by a god and yet I still couldn't keep myself from tripping. I'm going to have to work on that. I still wasn't at my destination; I had to run from Lissa's dorm to the visitor's dorm, which is on the other side of campus. I don't even know why I was running to get there I could have walked for all they care because I had just gotten back from my vigilante mission and wasn't back to my normal schedule yet. I didn't have to keep to curfew, but they wouldn't be happy to see me roaming the grounds after hours, they would think I was up to no good, damn that Rose Hathaway reputation. **

**When I finally got to the door, I stopped before I knocked just so it didn't seem like I ran to see him. I knocked twice… no answer… I knocked again… still no answer. **

"**Adrian… its Rose let me in… please?" again no answer. "Fine asshole, your loss." I heard the door click open and swiftly turned around.**

"**Little dhampir, to what do I have this pleasure?" He didn't look tired so I was guessing that he didn't want to talk to anyone, he was out on his humongous balcony or he was writing his dating proposal. You see, Adrian has wanted me to take him seriously ever since we met but I was to much in love with my lover/mentor, Dimitri. After Dimitri was turned into a Strigoi I went to Russia to hunt him down, I thought I had succeeded, when I got back I had made Adrian a promise that I would give him a chance but I told him to write me a dating proposal before I actually said yes. I pushed the piece of paper into his hands and walked inside. He closed the door and locked it, without taking his eyes off me and without reading the note. I sat down on his couch, pulled my legs up to my chest, put my head down on them and waited for his reaction. **

"**Are you going to read it or just sit there looking at me?" I asked muffled by my legs. **

"**Ok little dhampir, give me a moment to get ready for the huge shock." He said sarcastically. **

"**You better be ready." I heard the rustling of paper and peaked up and tried to read his expression. Of course, it was unreadable. He folded up the piece of paper, which was not the reaction I was waiting for. I thought he would scrunch it up and throw it at the wall or tear in into little tiny pieces. I turned my head back it to my legs and waited for him to yell or hit something. The note I gave him was the one I got from Dimitri, the note that said that he was coming for me. I looked back up to see if I could read his face now, but when I did all I could see on his face was compassion. He looked deep into my eyes, it was really starting to freak me out so I turned back and rested my head on top of my knees. **

"**That **_**so**_** wasn't the reaction I thought you of all people would give me."**

"**What reaction did you want?"**

"**I wanted you to throw something or hit something."**

"**Well maybe I didn't want to hurt your feelings."**

"**Ha, yeah right, try again."**

"**Look I know you thought you killed him, but that's no reason for you to snap at me, I do have feelings Rose, even if you don't want to believe that I do."**

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you; I just have a lot of things on my mind."**

"**Yeah I know, but still I think you need to give me an apology kiss."**

"**In your dreams, Ivashkov." I slapped my hand over my mouth just realizing what I had set up for myself. **

"**Your wish is my command little dhampir" he said with a wide grin. Then everything went black, I thought that maybe he learnt to do it while I was awake and could send me into slumber but I was **_**so**_** wrong. **

**A shape appeared before me "M-Mase is that you?" he nodded. Shit now how am I supposed to wriggle my way out of this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

APOV

She fell head first onto my floor with a soft thump, c'mon what's wrong with her this time, I guess I have to call Lissa to come and heal her because I wasn't so good at that part. I got up to get my phone when I heard a soft whimper, I turned abruptly and knelt at her side.

"Adrian… help." She whispered.

"I don't know what to do Rose, tell me what to do."

"Heal… me… Lissa… can't." She whispered again. Ok here goes, I grabbed her hand and with all the spirit I could muster up I pushed it into her… nothing happened. I did it to her other hand, still nothing. "Shit." I did it to both of her legs nope nothing. Ok what am I supposed to do now I can't do it either. Then something occurred to me maybe I would get my apology kiss. I bent down and summoned up the spirit again and pushed it into her lips as well as the push from my lips. Great this would probably look like a sapy fairytale. This time it worked she opened her eyes and then…

RPOV

I opened my eyes, blinked a couple of times and then a flood of relief and love came to me and it wasn't mine. I looked into Adrian's emerald green eyes and then I did something I didn't think I would ever do. I reached up and pulled his face down to mine and kissed him deeply and I was right the feelings of relief and love from before was coming from Adrian but now it was surprise. Once the surprise passed he kissed me back and the surprise was now overtaken by eagerness. I stopped kissing him "Adrian…I." I kissed him again and I was defiantly sure that the feelings were coming from him and I had a theory why that was. I pulled back because I was sure he wasn't going to. "Adrian I have to talk to you."

"Great here it comes." he said looking down.

"Adrian I don't regret kissing you-" I felt joy rush through me. "Adrian I can feel your emotions."

"I…What!?" there was the shock and relief.

"I said I can feel your emotions, I think I'm bonded to you."

"What!?" more shock and…happiness.

"I'm still bonded to Lissa… but somehow I am also bonded to you… I have a theory for how I'm bonded to you."

"Yeah what's that?"

"I went to the land of the dead, and you brought me back."

"But you weren't dead?"

"No but I thought maybe you don't have to be dead, you just have to travel to the land of the dead and be brought back, that's why my bond with Lissa hasn't been destroyed… I wasn't dead. So now I'm bonded to you _and_ Lissa."

"Rose you don't know how happy I am right now, oh wait yes you do, ha."

"Your such and idiot, Ivashkov."

"Hey I have an idea, lets see if you can see through my eyes, like you can with Lissa?"

"I can only do it if you have an overpowering emotion, for the first time anyway."

"Ok but don't punch me."

"Fine." I said with an exasperated sigh. He pulled me upright so I could stand and bent down to kiss me, as he kissed me he slid his hands up my stomach and grabbed my breasts. I was going to pull away and slap but I felt him grow happier and happier when I didn't. Then he brought his hands down and pulled off my shirt. He was getting happier still so I let it slide, this time. He moved his hands to my hips and pulled me up to his height, I wrapped my legs around his waist so he wouldn't have to use so much strength and I also just really wanted to kiss him. I was still in love with Dimitri but I felt myself falling in love with Adrian, I knew that I would never love Adrian as much as I love Dimitri but I still felt something for him and it was getting stronger by the second. Then I realised I wasn't kissing him back, so I started to, I got a fist full of his hair and wrapped my other arm around his neck. I really shouldn't have kissed him back but I just couldn't help myself, I really should learn some self control but then again it was making him happier. Before I knew it I was taking off his shirt and kissing him harder. He carried me over to the couch and without stopping the kiss he put me down and got on top of me. Now he was as happy as ever and I felt the pull. I hate staring at my self it feels so weird.

"Rose are you inside my head?" I couldn't respond without leaving his head so I stayed quiet.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I could get a better grip on his feelings so much more in his head and I could tell that he didn't want to stop kissing me when I got back to my own body and to tell the truth I didn't want to stop either, but I had to dig deeper... Oh ok that was a shock, he loves me, like really loves me almost like I love Dimitri. I wasn't expecting that, not at all and he was so ready to let me know that. He's wanted me to be bonded to him ever since he knew about it. I was his salvation from all the girls and he really was telling the truth when he said I was the only one for him. Ugh I don't want to break his heart, I know how it feels and I don't like it, if I can free Dimitri his hear will break. I'm going to have to be upfront about it. He actually doesn't like the smoking habit but it helps with the spirits side effects. For example; the darkness that messes with their feelings and the only way he knew how to save himself was to have something in his system most of the time. I took the darkness from Lissa because I was bonded to her and now I guess I'm going to get a double dose now that I'm bonded to him as well. He didn't know that of course but he will soon. I pulled out of his head and let out a gush of air. He kissed me again but all the intensity was gone, it was sweet and very nice. He was the one to pull away. I slapped him playfully.

"Hey, you said you wouldn't hurt me."

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong I thought you said; don't punch me. Well I didn't I slapped you and not very hard by the way, you big baby." I pulled him into another kiss, ok I had to stop doing that. He pulled away again.

"Rose I know I'm a good kisser but, I also know you have something to say, so, spill?"

"Humph, actually I have two things to say. One I need to talk to you about you feelings for me and two I have a downside for me that is for being shadow kissed twice. Which one do you want first?"

"The second one."

"Okay, the downside is that I will have to deal with twice the darkness."

"Shit, I didn't think of that-" I cut him off.

"I know, just don't freak out ok, I have a solution-"

"Yeah what's that?"

"I may have twice the darkness but I also have twice the healing power, looks like I get a better deal then what you think."

"But I can't heal that well, how am I supposed to keep up with Lissa?"

"I think that because Lissa has been bonded to me her healing powers have upgraded but she also has a stronger aptitude for healing as well… but I still think your healing will get better because you are now bonded."

"You're smart little dhampir, very smart."

"Thank you."

"But what if it doesn't?"

"Can we cross that road when we get to it?"

"Fine… can we get to the other thing now?"

"Sure but are you ready for what's coming?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." he said with a grimace.

"Okay… how do I put this?… I have started having feelings for you, as you can tell… but I still have strong feelings for Dimitri and I don't know if they will ever go away… Adrian I don't want to break your heart, I know what it feels like, I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. Knowing that I am probably going to do it to you… well I just can't do it for one reason… that reason is, I might know a way to save Dimitri and I need to find someone who will tell me if the legend is true… or not. Adrian I want to give you a chance but… I can't knowing what it will do to you in the long run."

"Rose I'm a big boy, I can handle myself even with spirits side effects… I want to be with you Rose, more then ever before and I wont take no for an answer."

"I can't break you heart Adrian, I wont." I was on the verge of tears. He answered me with a fiery kiss. I moved my mouth away from him but he continued kissing me down my neck. He was making my heart race and giving me goose bumps.

"Adrian stop-" he didn't. He moved down my neck. "Adrian." I whispered. He just kept kissing me and finally I couldn't take it anymore. I used most of my strength to push him off me, just far enough away that I could get off the couch, get my shirt and walk to the door. Just as I expected he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into him. I felt his lips near my ear.

"Don't go little dhampir, I'm sorry." I knew he wasn't sorry, he was pleased with himself actually. 'That asshole' I thought to myself, but I still needed to sort things out with him so I turned around, he still had me around the waist and we were so, so close. He knew this too but he also knew if he tried to kiss me again that I would leave even without my shirt on.

"Rose I know what's at stake here, if you can't save Dimitri and you were able to give yourself to me fully, I would have wasted so much of my time with you and I don't want that."

"Adrian… I… you know what fine, if you want to have your heart broken, then here it is… goodbye." I pulled out of his embrace, turned around and unlocked the door. "Don't come in my dreams ever again, don't talk to me, don't even think about me, I'll know if you do." I was about to walk out the door when he got hold of my hand and pulled me back inside. Obviously I couldn't convince him that I could stay away from him.

"I know you wont be able to stay away from me for that long little dhampir, I know you will want me to come into your dreams, I know you will want me to talk to you and I know you will want me to think about you. Just tell me one thing. Do you still want this essay?"

"You're a jerk." I said playfully punching him in the stomach. He let go of my hand and locked the door once again. I sat back on the couch and he sat on an armchair probably because he could hardly resist me and didn't want me to get angry again if he tried to kiss me again. He turned on the television and kept flicking through the channels. I felt myself grow tired but before I could decide to go to my own room I had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slept dreamlessly, until I felt the pull from Adrian, he was scared, really scared. He was dreaming about me and him in the middle of a forest without any weapon and surrounded by Strigoi. He was behind me but through the crowd I saw the eyes I wish I never saw again. Dimitri's eyes ringed in red. Dimitri moved forward.

"Roza, don't do anything hasty I want to be the one to kill you not any of these people, but if you try to run they will." he peered around me to look at Adrian. "But looks like they will have something else to feed on, hey there Ivaskov."

I pulled out and woke up with a jump in Adrian's dark Lounge room. He had thrown a blanket over me and had put a pillow under my head. I had to wake him up, I didn't like him feeling scared. I ran into his bedroom and turned on his bedside lamp, it didn't wake him. I pushed him, when he turned around it wasn't Adrian, it was Dimitri with his red ringed eyes.

"No… Where's Adrian?" then I woke up for real. Adrian was kneeling beside his bed with me in it, looking very worried.

"Did you have a bad dream, little Dhampir?" I swallowed loudly and nodded. I closed my eyes for a second and then opened them. I looked at Adrian.

"Did I say anything?"

"You whispered no I couple of times and then you started saying I have to protect Ivashkov, at the very end you half screamed Adrian."

"Oh, uh, I actually had two bad dreams in one both including you and Dimitri."

"Everything with you seems to be double; like you are now bonded to two people, you are between two guys and you have just had two nightmares in one."

"Mm… hey Adrian don't think to much of this but could you… oh never mind."

"No, no ask me."

"Could you sleep next to me tonight, you know just for safe keepings." I still didn't know if it was safe staying in his room.

"Whatever you say little dhampir, scoot over." I did and I also knew that I would regret this. I turned over, not facing him and closed my eyes. I felt him move closer to me and he rested his arm over my hip. I turned back over and before I knew it he was kissing me, he pulled me closer to him with his arm that was resting on my hip. He still didn't have a shirt on and his warm skin was sending shockwaves into me. I kissed him back hard and his intensity increased. He rolled me over pressing me against the bed and pulled my shirt off again. I wasn't going to have sex and Adrian knew that but as always he was trying to push his luck. He moved down to kiss my neck and kept going down to my chest then my stomach. I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled him back up and rolled over making me the one on top of him. I kissed him with so much intensity that I had to keep pulling away to breathe. It was amazing that I didn't get pulled into his head, I knew how he was feeling and boy was it strong. He moved his hands up my stomach, around my rib cage and finally stoping to rest in the small of my back. He rolled me over, once again increasing the intensity, but he didn't kiss me on the lips he kissed me on my neck and I felt his fangs very lightly brush against me. I couldn't help the goose bumps that covered my whole body, not the good kind. I didn't like the feeling of fangs on my skin anymore, it felt dirty and was only a reminder of what happed in Siberia. I pushed him away just enough so I could still be close to him but so I could talk to him as well.

"Don't do that… please."

"Sorry I…" he had to catch his breath, both our hearts were racing. "I didn't realise what I was doing… I would never do that to you Rose. You know that right?"

"Yeah I know, I just don't like the feeling." he was sincere, he really didn't mean to do that and he was really worried that I wouldn't trust him anymore.

"Adrian I trust you, I know you wouldn't do that." he smiled a smile with no humour.

"I love you." he whispered. Unable to return the statement at the moment I kissed him sweetly and ran my hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, I pulled back.

"Now I know you need to get some sleep so, goodnight." I kissed him again and turned over. He put his arm back over my hip and whispered.

I know you love me so don't hide it little dhampir." he said in a joking tone.

"I'm still not fully convinced that you're good boyfriend material, I still expect my essay Ivashkov." I said in the same joking tone. He laughed his nice laugh and lightly nibbled my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Then I fell into the blackness of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**When I woke I was looking into a pair of emerald green eyes, of course it would be Adrian.**

"**Good morning sleeping beauty." he said with his gorgeous smile. **

"**Uh, hi… shit what time is it?" I said frantically looking around.**

"**Its like seven or something, don't worry you still have plenty of time to eat breakfast and go tell Alberta that you want to come back for the rest of the term." I got out of the bed and looked down and frowned, I still didn't have my shirt on and I really needed a shower. **

"**Where's my shirt?"**

"**I have it."**

**"Ok can I have it back?"**

"**Nope."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because I want you to try and get it back from me."**

"**Ok but don't say you didn't ask for it and you have tell me where it is."**

"**Ok." he lifted his hand out of the duvet and held up my black tank top. I wasn't wasting any time so I jumped on the bed and reached for it. He rolled over just as I reached for it and stood up. **

"**You're going to have to better then that." he smirked. I got off the bed as well and decided that there was only one thing he would not expect me to do and that was to kiss him. I had decided last night that I wasn't going to kiss him until after our first date, maybe not even then. I jumped at him and reached around his neck to bring his face down. I kissed him hard and as soon as he kissed me back I grabbed my shirt and pulled away quickly, I could feel the shock through the bond. **

"**Ha, I got it."**

"**Hey not fair, that was against the rules."**

"**I didn't hear any rules." I turned away and headed out his bedroom door. **

"**No you don't." he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his room and into a kiss. I pulled away and he reached around behind my head and kissed me deeper. I gave in, I felt more shock chorus though the bond when I gave in. I pulled away again. **

"**Adrian I'm not going to kiss you again until you give me you dating proposal, ok, so don't try it." he was still shocked and he was also amused. What the hell, i can't keep up with these spirit emotions anymore. **

"**Ok, but I will see you later, right, after your classes?" he was worried, ok that's a new one. He was worried that I was going to stay away from him until I got his dating proposal. **

"**Better hurry it up then."**

"**Nope I want it to be perfect, but you will come over after your classes right, Lissa and I are practicing dream walking and it would be a great time to talk to her about you being shadow kissed twice."**

"**I'll be here, but no funny business."**

"**Ok." he looked hurt but on the inside he was happy that I wasn't going to ignore him until I got the proposal. He gave me a quick hug and I left saying I would see him at breakfast. I walked to my room which was on the second floor of the guest dorm. When I got there I had a quick shower, got dressed and went to see Alberta.**

" **Rose, how nice to see you, have you thought about my request?"**

"**Yes, I have decided to come back for the rest of the term."**

"**Good because I have already got your time table and your new room key. We will be starting your training after school today, is that ok?"**

"**Yep that's fine." she handed me my timetable and key, so I left the room. My new dorm room was on the bottom floor, perfect for sneaking out. Not that I need to worry about that now because most of the guardians trusted me. I got my stuff from the guest room and set myself up in my new room. It was a lot bigger then my old dorm room and had a larger wardrobe. Not that I needed a bigger one because I didn't have many clothes left after I came back from Russia but I was planning on going shopping with Lissa soon. My stomach growled annoyingly loud. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**I made my way down to the commons and grabbed four doughnuts and a coffee, I could become a cop with the way I was eating. I sat next to Lissa, Christian was on her mind.**

"**Lissa what's up?" I said with a mouth full of doughnut. **

"**I don't see why he can't just sit with us, we're still his friends." she was hurting. **

"**Lissa I want to tell you something that you probably don't want to hear-"**

"**Just tell me Rose I can handle it. Remember no more secrets."**

"**Ok don't take this the wrong way… I talked to Christian the other day and he said that he needed time to think things through and I saw in his eyes that he still loves you, but you just hurt him."**

"**I didn't mean to-"**

"**I know Liss but just give him some time he will come around." just then Adrian joined the table and Eddie too. **

"**Hey guys, what's going on?" I said cheerfully.**

"**Hey rose." Eddie said "What classes did you get?"**

"**How did you know?"**

"**Adrian filled me in."**

"**Oh, ok. Umm, I got the same as I had before I left. I was hoping that I wouldn't get any classes with Stan but, we get what were given."**

"**Cool so you're in most of my classes."**

"**Yep." I ate the rest of my doughnuts and coffee and went to my first class; Guardian combat and Moroi Protection. Eddie was my partner and I kicked his ass, literally. He was turning back around and I decided it was my turn to kick him so I missed my target and kicked his ass. It was pretty funny at the time and he was rubbing his butt for a good ten minutes. After that we had bodyguard theory with Stan. **

"**Oh Miss Hathaway, I heard you were coming back. Come up the front and tell us about your amazing adventure." great he was going to make me get up there again and be humiliated **_**again**_**. "Now Hathaway." I got up and stood there waiting for him to ask a question. **

"**I heard you were going to get your molnija marks tomorrow afternoon is that correct?" what an asshole he knew that was correct.**

"**Yes."**

"**How many are you getting?"**

"**Twenty-four." the whole class gasped, no one other then me out of the entire novice class had molnija marks and now I was going to have twenty-six and one battle mark. **

"**I thought you were getting twenty-five, what happened to the other one." shit I said it before I even realised what I was saying. **

"**Sometimes you're wrong Guardian Alto." **

"**Yes Rose sometimes I am but I heard you were getting twenty-five and I was told by Alberta." he was making this hard to cover up. **

"**Well then you heard wrong."**

"**No I didn't."**

"**Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise you were right beside me when I killed all of these Strigoi."**

"**Miss Hathaway please remember you made a friend, an Alchemist friend to be particular and she was the one to tell Alberta how many you killed, so tell me, why do you think you only deserve twenty-four molnija marks?" I was getting angry and being in his class was making it that much worse. Only three people knew that Dimitri wasn't dead and they were Lissa, Adrian, and Eddie. **

"**Piss off Stan" I said under my breath but everyone heard me.**

"**Miss Hathaway get out of my class room now." **

"**Fine, I didn't want to be in this stupid class anyway." I picked up my bags and walked to the gym. I got changed and went for a run. I needed to improve my stamina again after what happened at the estate, I still wasn't running at my best and I needed to be for the trials. When the bell rang for lunch I didn't stop, I wasn't hungry and I didn't need anymore drama from Lissa about Christian and I didn't want to see Adrian right now but I knew he would cheer me up so I slowed to a walk and opened my mind to him. He was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for me and he had finished his dating proposal. Lissa and Eddie walked in and Adrian was getting nervous but when I didn't walk in behind them he was getting worried that I didn't want to see him although he would never show that on his face. They walked over to him and he greeted them with a hello. **

"**Where's Rose?" Adrian asked Eddie.**

"**She got thrown out of Stans class and I haven't seen her since, she's probably at the gym, you know to get all of her anger out."**

"**Why did she get thrown out?"**

"**Stan was asking her about her molnija marks and she said that she was getting twenty-four when she is actually getting twenty-five. We all know that she should be only getting twenty-four but I don't think she wanted Stan to know that. Anyway Stan asked her why she thought that she was only getting twenty-four and she told him to piss off, so she left after he told her to but there was something in her eyes that said she would have walked out anyway."**

"**Right well I am going to go and find her so I will be seeing you later." he stood up and went to the food line and got three pieces of pepperoni pizza and a bottle of water. I came back to myself and decided to sit under a tree and wait for him. It was pretty warm today well vampire day anyway. He reached me in a couple of minutes and gave me the Pizza and the bottle of water. When he sat next to me I leaned over, rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. **

"**I hate school, I can't wait till I get to leave this shit hole."**

"**I know, I feel the same way."**

"**But you don't have to go to school."**

"**No but I wait around all day waiting for you guys to finish classes and then I have only a little time to actually talk to you because of the stupid curfew."**

"**Oh, yeah I suppose that sucks."**

"**Just a little, but you make my day."**

"**Hey what about dream walking, you get to spend time with us then."**

"**Yeah but you don't like it so I don't do it that often." **

"**I don't think I would mind anymore now that I know your motives."**

"**I don't only do it to spend time with you I do it to piss you off as well."**

"**I know."**

"**I finished my proposal do you want it now?"**

"**I know that too… umm, yeah I guess so." he handed me a folded piece of paper from his pocket. I opened it slowly. I really hoped it was printed by computer because his hand righting was horrible. **

_To Little Dhampir _

_The reasons why you should date me are:_

_1. I'm a great kisser_

_2. I would do anything for you and buy anything for you _

_3. I love you, you know how much I do _

_4. We would be great in bed (I bet that made you smile) _

_5. I make you smile (There you go again) _

_6. I will stop smoking and drinking as much as I can_

* * *

**I didn't need to read anymore, I was convinced that he really was boyfriend material and he did make me smile. **

"**Yes."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Yes I will go on a date with you." through the bond he was ecstatic. "But I need to go shopping first." **

"**Right well I will come and decide what you will wear." he said jokingly. **

"**Nope that's my job, you just be happy with what you get."**

"**I'm always happy with what I get from you." it was true I felt it through the bond. "But I will be buying your clothes."**

"**No your not."**

"**How do you expect to pay for them?"**

"**Umm, I didn't tell you did I?"**

"**Tell me what?"**

"**My dad has given me an allowance so I have all the money I need."**

"**You have a dad?"**

"**Yep, you know that guy who told you to give me a message?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Well that was Abe Mazur, and he is my dad."**

"**WHAT!" **

"**Uh, yeah."**

"**Oh, so that's where you get your rebel side from."**

"**Pretty much."**

"**Wow." then the bell rang. "I suppose you have to go to class now?"**

"**Yep but I'm not going to."**

"**Where are you going to go?"**

"**For a walk."**

"**Mind if I come?"**

"**I'm going outside of the wards, you still want to come?"**

"**Do you have you stake?"**

"**I always have my stake."**

"**Well then I'm coming, I feel safe around you little dhampir." I smiled and started walking. He put his arm around my shoulders and I put my arm around his waist. We kept walking and walking until we found ourselves in the middle of nowhere. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**"Where are we?" Adrian asked.**

**"I have no idea, lets go this way." we walked for a little bit longer.**

**"Do you hear that?" he asked.**

**"Yeah… what is it flowing water?"**

**"Sounds more like a waterfall."**

**"Yeah it does."**

**"Wanna go check it out?" he said excitedly**

**"Whatever but we have to get back before school finishes so I can go to my training lesson with Alberta."**

**"Ok." he said and through the bond I felt disappointment. We followed the sound of the water and both came to a halt when we saw it. It was the most beautiful sparkling, blue water and surrounded by lush, green grass. It was in the middle of nowhere and was surrounded by thick woods, we were obviously the first ones to find it. A flock of birds I think were Raven flew over our heads, that was weird Raven don't travel in flocks. One landed on Adrian's shoulder, he was about to knock it off.**

**"Adrian don't, I know this bird." he laughed at me. "What I do?" this raven had a look to familiar, it looked to intelligent for a bird. I reached my hand out for it to hop on. It looked at me like I was crazy, another thing that bird did. But it hoped onto my hand anyway and walked up to my shoulder.**

**"Huh." I puffed.**

**"You can say that again, animals don't like dhampirs."**

**"I know but Lissa healed this one and its bonded to her she just doesn't know it."**

**"But still its an animal."**

**"Yeah the last time I put my hand near it, it flew away."**

**"Cool." the bird squawked a couple of times like it was saying something and flew away. I looked at the water again and had an idea.**

**"Want to go for a swim?"**

**"Sure, hmm a moonlit stroll and a moonlit swim where are you taking this." he said jokingly.**

**"Your taking it the wrong way."**

**"I'll take it how I want it."**

**"I know you will." Adrian took of his shirt, I turned to him and said:**

**"Race ya." before he could answer me back I bolted towards the water. When I reached it I stoped before I put my foot in it wasn't as cold as I thought it would be so I walked in with Adrian just behind me. I did a sort of dive that would let me slide across the water without going to deep so that I didn't hit my head on any rocks or branches lurking underneath. In the sun you could probably see right to the bottom.**

**"Rose where are you?"**

**"Look for my aura."**

**"Okay." I heard a splash behind me but I didn't turn around I just waited silently for him to come up for a breath. He came up a few inches in front of me and took a breath, I looked into his shiny eyes and I felt the butterflies wake up. He put his hands on my hips and moved even closer to me. He was so close and I yearned for his lips to touch mine.**

**"I love you Rose." he whispered. I was sure at this moment that I loved him to still not as much as I did and still do Dimitri but I knew it was enough to tell him I did.**

**"I love you too." then he kissed me passionately then stoped.**

**"I've waited so long to hear you say that." I reached around his neck and pulled him back to me. We kissed for a while after that and I pulled back and smiled my man-eating smile, he smiled back.**

**"I still want my date." his smile didn't change.**

**"How did I know you were going to say that?" we both laughed.**

**"What did my aura look like?"**

**"The same swirl of colours, not much darkness fringing and it was almost blinding."**

**"Are you serious?"**

**"Yep, I'm thinking you were right about how being bonded to two people is better."**

**"Maybe you just heal me without knowing it, you've always had this thing about you. Sometimes I just cant stay away from you and others I just want to stay around you even if you just pissed me off."**

**"Yeah that's weird but I don't mind."**

**"Yep I know."**

**"I don't see why we even talk I feel like you already know me like that back of you hand."**

**"Hey good idea."**

**"What is?"**

**"Don't talk say something through the bond." I could feel him concentrating.**

**"_Boo I scared you haha." _he said through the bond. "Did it work?"**

**"You're such an idiot, hey let me try."**

**"_Did you know smiles are contagious?"_ I tried to say. "Did it work?" he smiled at me and I smiled back.**

**"You were right, they are contagious."**

**"_Yay it worked, ha ha ha."_**

**"_maybe we should talk like this all the time it would really piss some people off."_**

**"_Oh like who?"_**

**"_Lissa, has she been able to do it to you?"_**

**"_No we haven't tried it."_**

**"_Try now." _I nodded and focused on Lissa.**

**"_Lissa, Lissa Can you hear me, what class are you in?"_**

**"_Rose!" _**

**"_Yeah its me what class are you in?"_**

**"_Calculus why?" _**

**"_Just wondering, oh and what time is it?"_**

**"_Where are you?"_**

**"_I went for a walk with Adrian outside the wards."_**

**"_Oh my god Rose, what were you thinking?"_**

**"_Jeeze Liss its just a walk and I have my stake."_**

**"_Sorry, just worries is all."_**

**"_I know but can you still tell me the time?"_**

**"_Yeah it's one thirty on the dot."_**

**"_Okay thanks."_**

**"_No probs, cya." _I focused my eyes back on Adrian and smiled.**

**"_It worked."_**

**"_I know, hey did you ever think that when we were kissing we could talk through the bond and keep kissing?"_**

**"**_**No I didn't."**_

**_"Want to try?"_**

**_"Maybe later, we have to get back, it's one thirty school finishes at three." so we got out and headed towards the school or the way we thought the school was. _**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was dead silent, not a bird in the sky. The wind whipped around my ankles and it made me shiver.

"Roza…" I quickly spun around and pulled Adrian behind me.

"Rose what is it?" he whispered. I shushed him and listened intensely.

"Roza… you can't hide from me."

"_Rose I think we should get back." _he said through the bond and squeezed my hand.

"Roza… your going to die." I gulped hard and turned to Adrian.

"_Didn't you hear him?"_

"_Hear who, Rose. Its dead silent?" _

"_Dimitri… he's… I can hear him."_

"_Rose nobody said anything."_

"Roza… I miss you."

"_Just then, you sure you didn't hear him?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. Can we get back?" _I nodded. Not turning off my guardian mode we walked back in silence as I memorised the way.

* * *

When we got back to the school it was five minutes before the bell was due to go off and I hastily made my way to the gym while Adrian went to wait for Lissa, so they could do some spirit training. Alberta was already there, leaning against the wall looking angrily at me.

"Where were you Rose?"

"I, um, went for a walk."

"Where to?"

"I don't know I just walked and came back."

"You missed most of your classes today."

"I know."

"Why?"

"Oh, I'm sure Guardian Alto has already told you."

"Yes, he has, but I want to know why you didn't just say that you made a mistake."

"He's not dead."

"What?"

"Dimitri, isn't dead."

"But you said you killed him."

"I thought I did but… he sent me a package containing a letter and the stake I thought I killed him with." I felt tears brim my eyes.

"Rose, what did he say?"

"He… he said he was coming for me after graduation." I felt a tear slide down my cheek and quickly wiped it away with the back of my hand.

"What can I do to help?" I looked at her and she was sincere, she wanted to help me.

"I… um, well, could you find where Victor Dashkov is being held?"

"Why do you want to know that?"

"He knows someone who will be able to help me. Someone who might be able to help me bring Dimirti back from, well from the darkness."

"What do you mean?"

"This guy has supposedly changed a strigoi back into it's original form."

"Do you know if it's possible?"

" No, that's why I need to find him."

"Okay, I will try to find out, does you mother know?"

"No and I don't want to tell her."

"Fine lets get practicing." we actually just ran around the oval for a good hour and she was impressed with how long I could keep up my pace for. I took off for my dorm to have a shower and change before I went to Adrian's room.

* * *

APOV

"Adrian I'm not getting any better at this maybe I should just give up."

"I never took you as a quitter cousin."

"Well maybe I just don't think I concentrate on anything at the moment."

"I know what you mean."

"You do."

"Oh, sorry I didn't think I said that out loud."

"What do you mean?" I sighed, I wasn't getting out of this one.

"I just can't stop thinking about Rose. We have been kind of getting intimate and we are going on a date soon, once she gets to go shopping."

"Wait she… she is letting you take her on a date it's only been a couple of days and Dimitri's not dead. She's going to try and save him you know." Jeeze does she think I'm an idiot.

"I know but I just can't help it, you know, she was really upfront about it too. I told her I didn't care."

"Adrian why are you doing this to yourself?" because I love her, isn't it obvious, I thought. But I just looked down, I'm such a coward. Then I heard a knock. I opened the door to find the one the only little dhampir. She was wearing my perfume, I just wanted to kiss her right there, but she said no funny business so I didn't.

"_Hey little dhampir, you smell nice."_

"_Thanks, can I come in?"_

"_My door is always open for you."_ she smiled at me sending chills down my spine, then lightly punched my arm. We turned around to see Lissa staring at us.

"What?" I asked. Lissa shook her head smiling at me.

"_Do you think she's jealous of us?" _Rose punched my arm again and looked at Lissa.

"Hey Liss, mastered anything yet?" they just kept looking at each other obviously talking through the bond.

"_Okay well this is annoying."_

"What is?" they both said aloud.

"Whoa, wasn't expecting that." then I had an idea. "Hey I just thought of something that may let Lissa dream walk."

"Yeah what's that?" Lissa asked.

"We could compel Rose to fall asleep and I could dream walk and you could try to see how it works?"

"C'mon lets give it a try, it couldn't hurt." Rose said, ugh she's so beautiful and doesn't know it.

* * *

RPOV

"Rose, you will fall asleep now." Adrian said smoothly and sweetly. He was using compulsion on me and I really wanted to kiss him right now. Then everything went black for a few minutes, then I found myself on a beach wearing a dark blue bikini, basking in the sunlight.

"Adrian, I know you're here, I don't see why you bother to hide."

"You're right." and stepped out from behind a tree. He walked over to me hands in his pockets and a lazy smile spread across his face.

"You know." he said. "Lissa might not be here for a while." I took the hint and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his head down. I didn't kiss him just yet.

"Do you want me right now?" I whispered against his lips smiling. He didn't say anything he just brought our lips together in a fiery kiss. It literally took my breath away. Behind me I felt someone staring at us so I stopped the kiss and turned around. It was Liss and she was just staring at me mouth agape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy guys **

**No, its not friday yet but my mum got wireless so i can use my laptop which has my chapters on it YAY **

**anyway here is the next chappy, hope it meets you happy =D **

**~Brookechook~ **

Chapter 8

"Hey Liss, you can do it." please don't be mad at me, I added in my head.

"Lissa, are you ok?" Adrian asked, Lissa just burst out laughing.

"_Are you following her?" _Adrian asked through the bond.

"_Nope maybe we should end this dream and talk to her properly?"_

"_Yeah ok."_

"Rose you will wakeup when Lissa and I leave." he said using compulsion. Then they disappeared. I opened my eyes wide to find that Lissa was still laughing hysterically. Through the bond I felt what she was. She was only laughing at our faces when she got there and I couldn't help but bust with laughter as I saw her memory through her eyes. Adrian looked at us as if we were form another planet which made us laugh even harder.

"Uh, guys what's so funny?" we had tears running down our faces by then. We paused for a second and looked at his confused face and couldn't contain ourselves anymore and laughed as hard as we possibly could.

"You…your face… our faces… you should have seen them." I said catching my breath. I smiled at Lissa just starting to catch her breath. I looked back at Adrian looking so sweet, so venerable. I decided it was time to tell her about last night.

"Liss, I have to talk to you." I said with my serious face plastered on. She looked at me and completely shut up.

"What is it Rose?" I felt fear wash through the bond, she thought I was going to tell her that I was leaving again and I was taking Adrian with me.

"Liss, it's not that… I… I'm bonded to Adrian, as well as you." shock and confusion came at me in waves.

"You… you're bonded to too spirit users?"

"Yeah, I know it's sounds impossible, but it's actually kind of great." it was, I haven't been so moody lately and I feel something for Adrian; which was something I never thought I would do and he deserved better then me. Once she understood what I said she immediately felt jealous. She was being completely selfish and she knew it, she wanted what we had to be just for us and she liked that no one here understood us. "Lissa no one could replace you in my heart, you're my best friend, my sister." relief and embarrassment slowly streamed through the bond. Realisation also streamed through me coming from Adrian.

"Lissa I wouldn't take Rose away from you, no one could." he said soothingly.

"How?" Lissa replied.

"Well Rose took a fall into the world of the dead and I brought her back."

"But I thought you had to be dead?"

"Well I thought that too, but it seems you only have to be trapped in the world of the dead to be bonded."

"Anyway I'm thirsty, do you girls want anything?" Characteristically changing the subject abruptly.

"Nope." we both said together then looked at each other, smiled and Adrian walked around the corner.

"_So, you and Adrian hey?" _Lissa said wiggling her eyebrows.

"_Seems that way, doesn't it." _I said back smiling.

"_You guys know I can hear you, right?" _chimed in a new voice I knew all too well.

"Adrian?!" we said together again.

"_Yes its me, who else would it be…? St Vladimir?" _then he walked back with a cheeky grin spreading over his face.

"_Well, this is a revelation." _is said uncertain how to approach this. We all stared at each other for a while not knowing what to say. I opened my mouth to say something but I closed it again. I couldn't believe this, it was just all to weird.

"Should we tell Ms. Carmack, Alberta and Ms. Kirova?" Lissa blurted out.

"Yeah and I think now is the opportune moment I will also have to talk to Alberta later anyway to tell her about Dimitri ." I said slowly, it still hurt to say his name aloud.

"I'll call Kirova then, get her to call the others and meet in her office." said Adrian getting up from his chair. He came back a moment later saying we should get down there and quickly because Ms. Carmack was already there and Alberta's shift had just finished. We all walked silently to Kirova's office, it was pretty awkward and I never thought that our group could be so quiet. When we got to Kirova's office, Alberta was waiting outside the door.

"Rose what's wrong, why did I get called here?"

"We'll explain everything when we get inside. Its kind of important that you all hear together." I said, I didn't think anyone else could use their voice at the moment.

"But why did Ms. Carmack have to be here?"

"You'll understand when we tell you what's up." so we walked into Kirova's office and told them to sit down because they are going to need to.

"So Miss. Hathaway, Lord Ivashkov, Princess Dragomir, why did you ask us all to meet here tonight?" Kirova said.

"_Are you really sure we should tell them?" _Lissa asked through the bond.

"_Yeah, I don't know about you, but I don't see why Alberta is here." _said Adrian. I turned to look at them with my angry face plastered on thick.

"_She. Is. Here. For. Me."_

"_Jeeze Rose you scary when you angry."_ Lissa said.

"Did any of you hear me?" Kirova asked truly angry.

"Yes Ms. Kirova, we were just discussing something." I said.

"Well get on with it then." I let out a loud sigh, she didn't realise we hadn't said something.

"Ok… well last night I was at Adrian's room and I blacked out but when I opened my eyes I saw Mason…" I looked directly at Alberta, her face was blank. "I was in the world of the dead, Mason told me that Lissa couldn't pull me out this time and that I would be trapped for eternity. So I tried to talk to Adrian and tell him to heal me because I knew he could anything if he put his mind to it. Anyway he pulled me out of the darkness and that's when we figured out that I was bonded to him. I knew I was still bonded to Lissa because I hadn't died." I looked back to see Lissa and Adrian's faces.

"So Princess Dragomir, Lord Ivashkov have you been able to do anything different with your powers since this new bond has formed?" Ms. Carmack said.

"Yes I, well all of us can communicate through the bond which is what we were doing just before." stated Lissa.

"Well that's truly amazing, anything else?"

"I was able to dream walk, just a while ago."

"Hmm." said Ms. Carmack thoughtful. "What about you Adrian?"

"I haven't had the chance to try."

"Rose do you have a free period tomorrow?"

"No but I really don't want to be in St- Guardian Alto's class, maybe I could get that off." I said looking directly at Kirova with my full force puppy dog eyes.

"Fine Miss. Hathaway you may get out of Guardian Alto's class and be put into Ms. Carmack's, since its become an… unusual situation.

"I already know all the stuff he is teaching now anyway."

"She's right headmistress, I mean she has already worked with alchemists. Alberta finally chimed in. Kirova looked utterly stunned at that fact.

"Well I'm sure that if there's anything that you think Rosemarie needs to know you can fill her in, because you have those extra training lessons and such."

"Yes headmistress I shall do that."

"Well you are all dismissed, except for you Ms. Carmack we still have that business to cover." hmm wonder what that is. We walked out and I felt releived that they didn't react weirdly, although they kind of did a bit.

"Alberta can I talk to you for a second?" I looked at the others. _"I'll meet you at the commons, save me a spot. Oh and fill Eddie in."_ they looked back at me and nodded.

"You just talked to them didn't you?" said Alberta astonished.

"Pretty much, I think its going to take people a while to get used to it."

"Yeah it definitely will. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Can we take it somewhere private I don't really trust many people right now." I said looking around.

"O-k, how about my office?"

"Great." we walked the few metres in silence.

"So what's wrong Rose?" she said with compassion, I never thought Alberta feel that towards me.

"Umm… you know why I left right?"

"Yes to keep you promise to Guar- Dimitri."

"Yes but do you know why that is?"

"Well Rose." she looked up at me, I'm sure she was going to say that I always keep my promise but after looking at my face she decided to tell the truth. "Rose it would be hard to spot for the untrained eye, but unfortunately me eye is trained. Rose I could tell then he loved you more then a mentor should but he did and I could tell you loved him too. In Spokane when we found you next to Masons body. He rushed to your side and when Victor said those things at the trial well it became all to clear. Every time you were hurt he was by your side." I didn't realise tears were streaming down my face un till she walked over and handed me a tissue. "Anyway you were here to tell me something about him?"

"Yeah… umm, your not going to like it, well your going to freak."

"Just tell me Rose."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you. You know how the Alchemist friend of mine told you that I had killed Dimitri. Well when I got back… I got a package… from Dimitri-"

"How do you know that it was from him?"

"Well he sent me the stake and a letter saying he is coming for me, Alberta you gotta help me." I pleaded. She just looked at me with her guardian face showing absolutely no emotion.

"What do you need me to do?"

"So you're going to help me ?"

"Yes, what do you need?"

"I need to see Victor Dashkov." I said truthfully.

"You… What!???"

"Alberta, he's the only person who can help me right now, like really help me."

"Why?"

"Because I was told story, well fairytale really but I was told that his half brother had reversed the Strigoi state and I really want to know if the stories were true."

"Does the Princess know about this?"

"Yes and she really wants to help. I'm not going to let her see Victor but she will want to help in anyway she can."

"Hmm, I might be able to get you in, the visitors day is next week."

"Really?" I said in a high squeaky voice.

"Yes he never gets any visitors so I won't let anyone tell him your coming. Is there anyone you want to bring?"

"Yeah, Adrian, he will want to come and I wont let Lissa. But I also just want him to come for support."

"Ah I see."

"What?"

"You love him don't you?"

"I.. well I… I do but if I can save Dimitri… our love is more then I can really explain, so if I have to choose between them when, no if, he can be reversed, I will choose Dimitri." it was totally true and I don't even know why I let my heart out to her, but it felt good none the less.

"I see, does he know that?"

"Yeah I told him but he doesn't seem to register it. I told him I cant break his heart but he still insists that we go on a date." `amongst other things` I added.

"Do you want me to tell him off? I'll do it you know." she's going to be such a good friend.

"Nah it's ok I can handle Adrian… oh and would it be ok if we go shopping on Friday?"

"I can arrange that, but why?"

"Well I'm sorta running low on a few essentials and clothes."

"Is Lissa buying them for you, because I'm sure your mum has money."

"Nope Lissa isn't, my dad gave me an allowance so I be doing the buying from now on."

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"Trust me you don't wanna know."

"I do, just tell me."

"Abe. Mazur"

"Oh, ok well I can see the resemblance."

"Wow you took that better then I thought you would."

"How did you think I would take it?"

"I thought you would die from shock or laughter." she laughed at this, how annoying I was being serious…not.

"Rose I don't think I will ever be able to forget you. I'm gonna miss you when you all leave… I …I hope you'll all be able to visit when you've graduated. I've come to think of you as a friend, Rose, you've got a big heart."

"I feel the same way as you, but… you kind of need to let your guard down a bit when its safe to of course, you are allowed to have fun once and a while." she laughed again.

"Not when your head guardian."

"Well you did it around me." she seemed to ponder this.

"I'll let you know when I have time to have fun again Rose, I think you may be able to help me with that."

"I sure would."

"Nice to know, well it's time for dinner I'll see you in the morning for our training. Oh and don't forget, ask Lissa for Ms. Carmack's Room number, since that will be taken over from Stan's class."

"Will do, see you tomorrow." I said as I walked out the door.

**Oh btw the next chapter has alot of kissing be warned hehe. **

**and its not done yet =( but it almost is so should be up by friday or saturday. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys **

**hope you enjoy this chapter**

**the next one will be up in a few days **

**~Brookechook~**

Chapter 9

"_How did it go? You have to tell me everything." _Lissa asked through the bond clearly concerned, I had hardly made it through the door when she asked me.

"_Give a girl some time to breathe." _I said heading to the lunch line.

"_Sorry, I couldn't contain it."_

"_That's ok." _I picked up a chicken ceaser salad, a coke and for desert a vanilla pudding. I looked around for Lissa and the group and found them sitting right at the back in the corner. Ok we don't sit in the corner unless something that isn't supposed to be overheard was going to be said.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Hey Rose, haven't seen you in a while. Don't worry they filled me in." Eddie said pointing to both Lissa and Adrian. I sat down next to Adrian because he really wanted me to, I could feel it through the bond.

"Good to know." ugh now I'm starting to sound like Alberta, that's not a bad thing but I would much rather sound like myself.

"So how did it go?" Lissa asked again.

"Very… unexpectedly." I said giving them time to ponder that statement.

"Which means?" Eddie finally gave in.

"Which means she took it well, I even asked her to help us out and she didn't refuse. So I took that as a good sign. And… well we're kind of friends now. Oh and I asked her about going shopping, she's going to ask Kirova about it before the weekend." Adrian leaned over and to whisper in my ear.

"Always thinking about us?" he asked and nibbled on me ear lobe sending shockwaves through my body causing me to get goose bumps and blush. I punched him lightly and gave him my man-eating smile.

"_Don't do that, you're making me look stupid."_

"_Oooo don't want Lissa to hear this do we."_

"What don't you want me to hear?"

"Nothing." I said evasively.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Eddie mumbled.

"You and me both." I said looking down at my half eaten pudding. I felt three pairs of eyes staring at me. I looked up.

"What ?"

"Nothing." Eddie said embarrassed and looked away.

"Seriously what?"

"Your aura is glowing little dhampir, like it did at the waterfall… what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I said looking back down and fiddling with the spoon. I was actually thinking about Adrian's lips softly kissing mine.

"Whoa, Rose it's amazing, just got brighter. C'mon, what are you thinking about?" asked Lissa.

"_I'll tell you later, I promise."_ I said looking at Eddie who's eyes were glued to me again.

"Eddie I know you're not a spirit user, so why are you looking at me?"

"Because I can see it too, not the colours but the light its like you're a freaking glow stick." I looked down at my hands I couldn't see any light at all caused by me.

"But I don't see it."

"Hmm, maybe we should show Ms. Carmack this." said Adrian.

"I suppose, but does it really matter?"

"Yes." Adrian and Lissa said together.

"Oh that reminds me, what classroom does Ms. Carmack have?"

"G 14." Adrian replied.

"Ok, so I'll meet you guys later, I'm going for a walk. I'll meet you for that movie. I'll be about an hour so start it without me." I said getting up from my seat. I left the commons looking for a good dark place. So I can see if this glow in the dark stuff really works. But unfortunately I ran into Jesse Zeklos. He looked at me and a smirk spread across his face.

"I heard you were back, seriously I'm surprised-" he never got to finish his sentence because Adrian cut him off.

"I would be careful what you say around her, she tends to break people's noses. But you already know that don't you." he said. Jesse gave him his best death glare which was pretty unimpressive. I was surprised that Ralf wasn't there to back him up.

"Ha, you can't even think of a come back Zeklos that's pretty lame. Where's you little puppy did he run off?" Jesse looked at me and narrowed his eyes, then walked away mumbling to himself.

"Thanks." I said and walked away into the forest maybe it would be pretty dark in here. I felt sneakiness buzz through the bond, coming from Adrian. He was trying to follow me. So I crouched behind a thick bush and waited. I heard the crunching of leaves and a couple of seconds later he appeared. Walking slower looking around, he walked past the bush and I came out behind him making no sound. I tapped his shoulder and swear he jumped ten feet in the air. He turned around and smiled once he saw me standing there with my hands on my hips. I reached up on my toes and kissed him gently. He intensified the kiss, wrapping one of his arm around my waist pulling me to him and the other around my neck increasing the push of his lips against mine. I wrapped both of my arms around his neck and grabbed a fist full of his hair. He pushed me against a tree making the kiss intensify even more. I wrapped my legs around his waist and released one of my arms around his neck and reached inside the back of his shirt and lightly ran my fingers down his spine. He moaned against my lips, I knew it would give him goose bumps. I moved my mouth away to breathe and he continued down my neck making me moan and he chuckled.

"You are… amazing." I breathed. He stoped kissing me and looked deep into my eyes. It was like swimming in a sea of green.

"You're…" he stoped, then brought our lips together again but this time it was different, this time he was showing me what I meant to him. There was about a hundred different feelings coming through the bond and the kiss, I wouldn't have time to name them all. He pushed me harder against the tree and even more emotions seeped through, one of the main ones urgency. He pulled away slightly, I could still feel his lips on mine but very, very lightly.

"Wow… that was… just… wow." I whispered against his soft lips.

"I know." he whispered back in a breath. Then our lips met again, softer but just as powerful, they were totally in sync with each other. I didn't want our lips to separate but I had to say something, that mattered to me.

"Adrian… I have to… say something…" I said between kisses.

"And what is… that little dhampir?" he stoped kissing so I could talk clearly.

"I don't want to go on your date-" he cut me off.

"What!?"

"Just listen please, I wasn't done. I don't want to go on your date because I want to jump the train, I want to be your girlfriend, before any of this formal shit."

"I… wasn't expecting that."

"I don't think anyone could have expected that. So, don't say anything yet, just think about your answer, think about it long and hard. I won't mind if you say no, its your choice and I understand if you say no because it might hurt you in the long run." it would hurt him terribly if I could get Dimitri back and although I don't want to hurt him, I should at least get a happy time for a while after all the sorrow life has put me through and will probably keep putting me through, I am a dhampir after all. He answered me with a kiss.

"I've wanted you since the first time I saw you. Do you really think I would say no to that? If I didn't try, my heart would feel worse. I have never had a broken heart and from what you say it hurts like all hell, but Rose I want to be with you even if it is just for a while." he kissed me again and it was heavenly, I swear his kisses just keep getting better. I smiled against his lips.

"What? Little dhampir you're glowing again, what were you thinking about at dinner?" he smirked.

"Like you need to know." he kissed me a little to persuasively, no one should be aloud to see.

"Oh, but I do."

"Fine… I was thinking about you kissing me, ok." I said looking away, not meeting his eyes, I could imagine his smug smirk.

"Like this?" he said kissing my collarbone.

"Nope." I said teasingly.

"What about this?" he kissed my neck.

"No, c'mon Ivashkov you can do better then that." he chuckled.

"Oh really?"

"Yep." he kissed my mouth as soft as I thought he would, it took my breath away.

"So?" he asked in a whisper, like it took his breath away too."

"Well you certainly meet expectations." I giggled.

"That's what you were thinking about?"

"Yep, are you surprised?"

"Nope. I had a feeling that was what you were thinking about and well who wouldn't want to think about me doing that to them."

"You're so full of yourself Ivaskov." I said letting my feet touch the ground, we had to meet Lissa and Eddie for the movie. I walked a couple of steps and Adrian fell into step with me. He put his arm over my shoulder and rested it there, it felt good to have him with me. I reached up to hold the hand on my shoulder and he took it the wrong way and took his arm off my shoulder.

"No you idiot." I smiled and grabbed his hand, put it back on my shoulder and left our fingers intertwined. I wrapped my other arm around his waist and gave him a sideways glance. He seemed content but I knew on the inside he was ecstatic, what a stupid idiot, I just basically asked him to be my boyfriend and he didn't think I wanted him to have his arm around my shoulders. I shook my head and smiled.

"What is it little dhampir?"

"You're so oblivious."

"Why do you say this?"

"Because I just basically asked you to be my boyfriend, you don't think that after we made out that I wouldn't want you to put your arm around me?" he laughed at this.

"Yeah I suppose I am, a little." I smiled at him and something sent shivers up my spine, it was Adrian, he was looking at me so intensely that I felt warm all over and I just wanted to be closer to him, of course that was impossible but it didn't settle my urge. I stopped walking, we were still in the forest but the trees were starting to thin out. He stopped walking as well but kept his eyes on me and I felt tingly.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I… it's nothing." I looked away and took two steps before he pulled me back to him.

"Please tell me, you'll make me go crazy thinking about it." he released his full force puppy dog eyes on me, I narrowed my eyes a little.

"I have this urge to be really close to you, and even though I am I can't seem to get close enough. Is that weird?"

"I have the same urge." I need to control my urges because I'm becoming all soft, if I want to be a guardian then I really need to control my emotions. Oh well I'll learn it later. I kissed him hard and he kissed me right back with the same hardness. He slid his hands lightly up under my shirt pulling me closer to him and making butterflies circle in my stomach. I moved my hands up to his stomach tracing his abs. He pulled me even closer, moving his hands down my back, out of my shirt and down to my butt and pulling me up to him only increasing the butterflies and my heart rate. He slid one of his hands back under my shirt and slipped it under my bra strap.

**Please review the green button is calling you!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

APOV

I slipped my hand under her bra strap and left it there. This time I needed to breathe, so I pulled away but she didn't want to separate our lips. She took the next best thing and started kissing my jaw then moving down my neck to my collarbone. She moved to my ear.

"We have to go." she said slowly and seductively, I could feel her warm lips on my ear. I moaned as I thought of what she could do to my ear with those beautiful lips, then I realised she was actually doing it. Gently running her fingers down my neck and running her teeth over the edge of my ear and letting her tongue slide down to my earlobe. I moaned again, I just couldn't keep it in when she was doing this to me.

"Rose…" I whispered as she nipped my ear. She released her grip on my waist and kissed me sweetly, it made my knees shake. She laced my fingers with hers and started walking, I was having none of that unless my arm was around her, the urge was still there. So I put it around her and she put her arm back around my waist.

"We don't have to go to the movie."

"Oh yes we do."

"Why is that?"

"Because Ivashkov, I need to talk to Lissa and she really needs to talk to me as well."

"How do you know?"

"Because she asked me to come quickly, she was getting kind of impatient."

"So she talked to you through the bond, without me hearing."

"Looks like it. Why do you think I stoped kissing you?"

"Oh, because Lissa needs to talk to you." how the hell did Lissa talk to her without me hearing, man, this is going to be hard to get used to.

"Yep, not because I didn't want to." I sighed. We made it to the commons after ten minutes of the movie had started and Lissa rushed to our side, she looked at me questioningly, I just shrugged my shoulders and went to talk to Eddie, who looked really bored with the film.

"Hey buddy what's up?" he looked at me and narrowed his eyes. What was up with that?

"Nothing, but it looks like you and Rose got up to something."

"Well maybe, what's your problem with that?"

"Can't you see she's not ready for a relationship." I looked at Rose.

"Nope, she asked me to be her boyfriend, don't you think she knows what she is doing?"

"Wow really?"

"Yep, but being me I declined."

"You what?!"

"No, I'm yanking your chain." he looked at me and shook his head smiling. Hey I know lets see if we can join our conversation with Eddie. I focused on Eddie and tried to say `dude, you should have been there`.

"Been where?" he asked. Huh it worked.

"_Eddie, I didn't say that out loud."_

"What?!" he screeched. The girls rushed over.

"Eddie what's wrong?" asked Lissa. He just shook his head and I smirked smugly.

"What did you do Ivashkov?" Rose asked with a smile. Eddie looked at Rose.

"He just talked to me like he talks to you guys."

"What?!" they both shrieked, Eddie just nodded

"_Naw poor Eddie you freaked him out." _Rose said through the bond.

"_Just a little… hey maybe now we could all have a private conversation without anyone overhearing."_ I said smiling.

"_Hmm smart." _said Lissa

"_Yeah but will it work?" _asked Eddie. What? Eddie was in the conversation. I think that answered his question. We looked at each other stunned.

"_Ok this is getting weirder by the second." _he said staring at all of us.

"_Agreed, but this is a good thing, think about it, if we didn't want someone to hear our conversations then all we had to do was this."_

"_Well its official this is a good thing, I think." _said Rose.

"Rose and I were done talking so I think I am gong to go to my room for homework now see you all later." Lissa said changing the subject abruptly.

"Yeah me too. This is going to take a while to process." Eddie stated.

"Bye guys." Rose and I said in unison. We looked at each other and smiled. I felt a hint of darkness seeping over me, thick and gooey. Rose looked at me as though she could see it and lightly brushed her fingertips over my hands. I was watching her aura and it never seemed to have the shadow fringed around it now and as she touched my hand it crashed into her aura but it was only there for a blink of an eye and was gone. No black at all she was brighter then everyone now and she never got the side effects. When she was happy or thinking of something that made her happy she would grow brighter. But when she would be angry she would just dim a little. I looked up to her smiling face and instantly knew what she was going to do. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her hip, before she could do anything else I pulled her down to me. She giggled and it made me feel so much more happy then I have ever been in my entire life. She was mine now, not entirely but I could live with that until we found Victors brother. Now she was frowning like she could read my mind, oh wait she can, shit.

"Rose…" I started but she cut me off.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making your life a living hell."

"Uh, what do you mean?"

"I can't do this to you." she got up but before I could say anything she ran out of the room. I had to go after her, to prove to her that I could handle it.

RPOV

I ran out, I can't hurt him, I ran to my room as fast as I could. He would follow me, that's the type of nice/stupid guy he is. I wasn't going to open the door for him, but I wasn't going to lock it either, he would want to sort this out. Then the dreadful knock came.

"Its open." I sighed.

"Rose, please, I… I can handle everything, just…" I turned to look at him, his eyes were boring holes into mine, I saw and felt sorrow, urgency, confusion and the most heartbreaking of all deep love. I didn't realise he was right in front of me until he kissed my cheek. I felt a tear fall from my face, I didn't want to cry in front of Adrian but I was surprised that he wasn't, I was only crying form what he felt, it was horrible and wonderful at the same time and I did it too him. The only way to fix it would be to let him have his shot with me. I couldn't take my eyes off of his lips they were so mesmerising and as they got closer, I felt lust burst through me, I thought it was coming from Adrian but this time it was me. Sure there was a lot coming from him but it was nothing compared to what I was feeling. When his lips gently brushed mine my world fell apart, it burst open and all my feelings that I think I unconsciously locked away from myself gushed out and into our kiss. I wanted him so badly it hurt, my heart felt almost whole again except for the hole right in the centre where Dimitri ripped it out with my consent. It increased my urgency to know that I loved Adrian enough that he had a huge place in my heart that I hope he doesn't rip out. I knew my kiss gave everything away he needed to know how much I loved him and if he didn't want me then he could just pull away and leave. But he didn't he kept taking and taking until he finally couldn't hold on any longer. He burst with all of his feelings too, releasing them into the kiss. It was some kiss and frankly I wanted it, it was the most powerful kiss I could have had, yeah sure Dimitri's kisses were other-worldly but he never really let his feelings show like this. This kiss was universal it made my whole world spin out of control and I felt like I was flying. How could I feel this much for someone when I knew I was in love with another man just a little bit more. We both pulled away for air at the same time but kept oh so close. I could feel his warm, ragged breath on my face, when I opened my eyes I saw it, the lust it was in his eyes, screaming at me to give in and let him take me. I wanted to, really wanted to so I gave in and he saw the decision in my eyes. He kissed me again pulling me as close as he could, keeping his eyes locked on me probably to see if there was any regret or indecision in me. But there was none so he kissed me harder. Then he picked me up, carefully placed me on the bed and turned off the light. I let the lust fill my body, every fibre, I heard the door lock and feet slowly making their way to the bed.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes." I said confidently. Then his lips were on mine again pushing me further into the bed. Then it stopped and I felt a light trail of kisses run down my neck to my collarbone and back up to my lips. He reached down to the edge of my shirt and slowly pulled it up over my head, my turn. I rolled him over not breaking the kiss and started unbuttoning his black and forest green striped t-shirt, once it was off I wasn't done yet. I stopped the kiss and made my way down to his belly button. Once I got there I lightly let my bottom lip and teeth drag across his perfect washboard abs. I felt his lust pick up and goose bumps covered his entire torso. When I got to his collarbone I lightly nipped it and did the same with his neck and ear, and with every bite came a moan and more lust. I reached down to his belt buckle and unbuttoned his designer jeans. Before I could throw them onto the floor he grabbed a condom out of his back pocket, of course he had one it was Adrian of goodness sake ha. He rolled back over and started kissing me again, I arched my back and he undid my bra. He slid his hands up over my breasts to rest on my neck so he could kiss me more deeply. Then his hands started moving again, sliding down to meet the top of my jeans. He entered me sending a rush of pure ecstasy through my body. With every thrust came the same ecstasy just a little more intense, he started moving faster obviously about to reach his climax just like me. With one last thrust we reached our climax together.

"OH GOD!" I would have yelled but we smothered our yells with a deep kiss. It was completely amazing. But he wasn't done, he thrust into me one final time and sent us into our second orgasm. I gripped the sheets hard and would have screamed; "YOU'RE A GOD!" but again we smothered our yells with a kiss. Didn't want to wake the neighbours he he. He slowly came out of me and laid next to me breathing heavily. I turned onto my side and looked deep into his eyes. you know how they say pictures say a thousand words,, well that's what his eyes were doing.

APOV

I walked into her room

"Rose, please, I… I can handle everything, just…" I didn't know what to say but if she just turned around to look at me maybe she could read it on my face. Like she read my mind she turned around. I felt sorrow, urgency, confusion and deep love for this girl and it hurt to the extent of crying, but I needed to be strong and get my message through to her. I bored holes into her eyes and moved closer slowly, when she realised I kissed her gently on her cheek and a tear slid down her face and dripped onto the floor. I was going to kiss her and she knew it she just didn't know how soft it would be. She just kept looking at my lips, lust was bursting through me but I learned to keep it on the down low when I was around her, but it didn't stop the sexual jokes I came up with to impress her. My lips gently brushed her and she brought our lips together hard and soft at the same time as hot and cold flushes swarmed through me. The kiss alone would have been amazing but it was mixed with all of the feelings for me she probably kept locked up, it was more then what I had expected from her and it hurt to know how dominant I was in her heart. Yeah sure she was the one who owned my whole heart but that was irrelevant and I finally burst with all of my locked away feeling to and it made the kiss so much more then other-worldly. It was the most amazing experience of my entire life. We pulled away to breathe and I felt the lust disobey me in my eyes. She opened her eyes and I saw it in hers too she wanted me and bad but I wasn't sure if she really wanted it. Then her eyes changed she gave in and she wanted me to make the move. I kissed her, pulled her close and made sure that she wasn't going to change her mind. She wasn't going to, I kissed her harder and pulled her up to put her on the bed carefully. The lust was overpowering and I could no longer control it. I turned off the light and locked the door so we weren't disturbed.

"Are you sure?" I whispered and came close to the bed, maybe her eyes didn't give anything away but maybe her voice will.

"Yes." she said in total confidence. Ok she really wanted me and I wasn't going to pass it up. I kissed her again pushing her into the bed, I made a trail down her neck to her collarbone and back up to her lips. I grabbed the edge of her shirt and pulled it off, her body always made me shiver with lust, but now I was going to satisfy that lust. She rolled me over and started taking off my t-shirt; when it was finally off her warm skin sent electricity through me. She moved her mouth down to my bellybutton and made her way up dragging her teeth along my skin making goose bumps appear and making me moan. She made her way up to my collarbone and nipped it making me moan again. She did that same to my neck and ear each time making me moan and sending hot flushes roll through me. She undid my jeans and I remembered that I had a fresh condom in there so I took it out. I rolled her back over and she arched her back so I took my chance and undid her bra, next I undid her jeans. I entered her and a rush of ecstasy was released from me, the same with every thrust just more. I started to come near my climax so I thrust into her faster, I didn't know how far away her climax was but I hoped it was before mine or at the same time. I knew with one last thrust I would reach my climax so I gave it almost all I had. I moved my mouth to hers when I realised we were going to orgasm together and so that the others didn't hear our exclamations. She yelled "OH GOD!" while I yelled "HOLY SHIT!" I reealised that we could orgasm again with another thrust so this time I gave it all I had. She grabbed the sheets and pushed her pelvis into mine but I don't think she realised.

"YOU'RE A GOD!" she would have screamed. I didn't have word to express what I felt so I just yelled out in pure ecstasy. I didn't want to pull out of her but didn't have much strength left so I slowly pulled out of her. I looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. I didn't think sex could get any better but having sex with Rose felt so much more then I can begin to explain. She was more then the most amazing person in the world to me. I just hope she felt the same.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I heard a knock on my door and groaned, I hope it wasn't anyone important because I wasn't going to get up. Adrian was still in my room, asleep and I was wrapped up in his arms. Then the knock came again, I got out of Adrian's embrace making him wake up and tried to pull me back down. I giggled softly and kissed him getting up, and walked out of the room holding my finger to my lips shushing him. The knock got louder, and I yelled at them saying that I was coming. As soon as I opened the door it got pushed in and I was knocked to the grounded and pinned by some ones familiar body. I tried to move the body but it was holding me with so much force that I thought that my bones would crumble. The body was male and it was so cold like it was dead but I knew better, it was Dimitri and he was getting closer to my neck. No, no, no, no, no, I thought he would wait till I graduated and I thought he would break in not knock. I looked back to my bedroom.

"_Bye Adrian, I will always love you…" I was ready to die._

"_Liss, please take care of yourself, I can't anymore. I -"_

"_Rose what are you talking about?"_

"_Liss, promise me."_

"_Fine but what's going on?"_

"_I'm dieing Liss, you need to be strong and-" _

"Roza, its time to die."

"I know." I said smoothly. He bent back down to take my life from me and I felt the bliss from the bite. Adrian burst through my door and took on look at him with a smile. Dimitri didn't look up but I knew he was angry that Adrian was in my room this early, because he bit harder into the soft part of my neck. I felt weak and I looked back and Adrian who was frozen on the spot.

"_I'm so, so sorry, Adrian, Liss just… just… I'm sorry. Please forgive me."_

"_Rose please don't leave me again." _Lissa begged.

"_I'm sorry I don't have a choi-" _I let out one last huff before I let the blackness take me away. After a few minutes I saw my limp body in Dimirti's arms and he looked at Adrian.

"What were you doing in Roza's bedroom Ivashkov?" Dimitri let out with a snarl.

"I…I was um." Adrian looked scared shitless. "It's not like you care anyway I- I mean you killed her." hey Adrian has balls, ha, you learn something new every day. No wait they weren't balls, he was trying to kill himself I couldn't let that happen. I slid forward without touching the ground and grabbed Dimitri's arm and tried to pull him back, it worked, he stumbled backwards before he could lunge for Adrian.

"What the fuck??!!!" he yelled. I waved at him with my man-eating smile. "Holy shit Roza?" I opened my mouth to speak realizing I couldn't, I closed it and nodded.

"What are you talking about Dimitri, you killed her." Adrian said. I turned my gaze to him and slowly slid over to him. I touched his arm and I saw him shudder. I tried to use my bond to converse with him.

"_Yes Adrian I'm dead, please don't be afraid of me."_

"_Rose?"_

"Yes."

"_Rose I'm sorry I didn't do anything." _

"_It's ok I sort of like it, I know I'm crazy but hey I am shadow kissed, right. That has to count for something." _I didn't notice that Dimitri had taken his advantage and gotten the hell out of here. Then I felt Lissa she was in her room and I had a terrible feeling that that was where he was heading. I didn't have to walk or run there like I thought I had to I just thought of where I wanted to be and I showed up there in a matter of seconds. Lissa was on her bed crying her eyes out when her door busted open and she gasped when she saw Dimitri.

"_Lissa listen to me I'm right next to you don't move, or even enlarge I'm here…ok?"_

"_Rose??? How???" _

"_I'll try and explain later." _I made myself appear next to her so he could see me.

"Roza, get out of my way, now!" I looked at him incredulous in a are-you-fucking-serious kind of way and I shook my head standing in front of her. I thought that a stake would really help me right now and then I felt something cool in my hand. There was a stake in my hand, hmm I like these ghostly powers. I waved at him with the hand that held my stake and smiled coldly. Then with the same hand I beckoned him forward, I got into a crouch still smiling as he lunged for me. Well it would look like he lunged for Lissa. I kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled backwards, ha super strength too, I love being a ghost. As he stumbled back wards I plunged the stake into his heart. It was easier it do then I thought it would be considering I failed thrice. My knees buckled beneath me and I sunk to the ground next to Dimitri. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to look at who it was and it was Lissa and she was staring straight into my eyes, how can she touch me? How can she even see me?

"Liss, I'm sorry." a silent tear ran down her face, wait I just spoke.

"Liss, I can talk, you can touch me and see me, how is this possible?" she smiled.

"Rose, I don't know but-" she let out a scream of joy and I had to cover my ears.

"Liss calm down, someone will burst in here and-" just as I thought someone ran in and saw us together. What they saw me too, ok this is getting weird.

"Alright girls wrap it up, it's too early to be this loud." ha you're telling me I thought. Then someone else walked in, Adrian, he saw me and turned strigoi white then fainted. Hmm I wonder if I can still use my ghostly powers? I grabbed Adrians and Lissas hand after the matron walked away to get someone.

"Rose what are you doing?"

"I'm trying something stay quiet." I thought of the hallway in the clinic where I knew Dr Olendski was stationed and closed my eyes. When I opened them again I saw the hallway and a very shaken Dr Olendski staring at us.

"We need you're help doc." I said shaking Adrians hand in the air. She just kept staring at me like I was from a different planet. Then she suddenly snapped into doctor mode and called for help to pick up Adrian off the floor.

"That won't be necessary." I let go of Adrian's hand to reach down and grab him around his waist. I pulled him up and put him back down on a gurney. The doc gave me another look and wheeled him into a room.

Lissa was still holding on to my hand and I waved it in front of her face. She blinked back to reality, and stared at me the same was the doc did.

"Liss are you ok?"

"Huh? Ugh yeah I'm fine, but how did you get us here?"

"I used some powers I sort of got from dieing, but not really dieing."

"What powers?"

"Super strength, I can move from place to place without walking and I haven't figured out anything else."

"Cool, but Rose what's wrong with Adrian?"

"Uh he was there when Dimitri killed me."

"Oh that would explain the fainting, but how are you back?"

"Liss that's a good question."

The End… =)

**Sorry guys it was origionally going to be longer but I got other ideas **

**next book RoseX?**

**Book after RoseXDimitri **


End file.
